The Dark Stars Beyblade Academy
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: A secret boarding school that almost no one knows about. Students with very high standings attend this school, hoping to become the best of the best. Not just anyone can go to this school. Very few are chosen to attend. They are the elite of the elite. There will be normal high school problems. Dances, heart breaks, cursing, and will also be some angry slapping. OCs needed!
1. A New Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade! Just my OCs! I know its REALLY bad to start one story after another but I can't help myself! Once I get the idea, I can't stop! Its horrible! Yet amazing XD By the way, The Funnest Truth or Dare EVER is up for adoption until further notice. **

**Ryuga: Yes! You won't be the one torturing me! XD**

**me: Ah, but someone more insane than I am!**

**Ryuga: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

I excitedly ran outside and down the street to the mail box. I ripped open the lid and shoved my arm inside. I pulled out a dark blue envelope and ran back into my large house.

I burst into my room and jumped onto my bed. I tore open the letter and read.

* * *

_Dear Miss. Sakura Saito:_

_We are pleased to inform you that your application has been accepted. You are now officially a student of The Dark Stars Beyblade Academy. Your schedule will be received on your arrival to the school campus. At 11:30 am in two weeks, you shall be taken to the Academy escorted by plane. Your ID is included in this letter, as well as your passport. We are expecting great things of you this school year. Have a magnificent day._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Layla Kurosawa, Headmistress_

Layla Kurosawa, Headmistress

* * *

I don't normally get excited over such small things, but something like this is THE most exciting thing in the world. Being excepted to a high ranked beyblade school like this is a once in a lifetime deal. Its rumored that The Dark Stars Beyblade Academy is amazing. But, its very well kept from the public. That's what made it hard to find the sign up sheet online. But, if you're a computer genius, or genius in general, you can find anything on the Internet. Fortunately for me, I'm a genius.

I know, sounds vain, but its true. I am 15 years old and already doing high grade college level math. I am in the 10th grade. People say I'm too smart for my own good. And you know what? They're right. I think too much and just keep my trap closed.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my dresser, stuffing the letter in my skinny jeans pocket. I opened the drawer and pulled out all the clothes that was inside. I dumped the clothes on my bed, walked over to my closet, and grabbed the clothes that were in there. I dumped those on the bed too. I walked back over to my closet and pulled out a duffle bag. I brought it over to the bed and stuffed the clothes in it.

Oh yeah. I already can't wait.

* * *

me: Oh, I'm so bad. Starting another story. Again, can't help myself. I'll figure something out with all these stories. Now, for the OC form XD

Form-

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Formal:

Pajama:

Swimwear:

Crush (optional):

Pet (optional):

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Bey:

Bey Beast:

Special Move (maximum of six):

Room Design:

Classes (four core classes and three electives and Beyblade is already included):

-Regular Social Studies

-Advanced Social Studies

-Regular Language Arts

-Advanced Language Arts

-Regular Science

-Advanced Science

-Regular Math

-Advanced Math

-Choir

-Jazz Band (include instrument)

-Beginner/Intermediate Orchestra (include instrument)

-Advanced Orchestra (include instrument)

-Beginner/Intermediate Band (include instrument)

-Advanced Band (include instrument)

-Guitar 1

-Guitar 2

-Home Ec. 1

-Home Ec. 2

-Dance 1

-Intermediate Dance

-Art

-Creative Writing

-Acting

-Bey Mechanics

* * *

Alright, if you have any questions, you know what to do XD If you have any more class suggestions, suggest! Alright! No author can post two! BAIS!


	2. Friends?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and ideas. I love all the reviews! Only things keeping me going. I love you people! **

* * *

It's been two weeks since I had gotten my letter in the mail. I'm still REALLY excited. I'm already completely finished packing. I have all my clothes and knick knacks for keeping me busy.

I walked down the hallway that boards onto the plane. My baby sister Saki tried to hug me, but I pushed her away, and then of course getting a scolding from my mom, Akira Saito. Mom's the EXACT opposite of me. She wants me to do outdoor sports so that I'll get more sun. She says that and I say hell no! And then I get slapped for cursing.

I boarded the plane at last free from my pesky family and took the seat in the very back. Wow... Whoever built this school is totally rich. The entire plane is first class, with red velvet seats and mahogany furnishings. The carpet is velvety red shag carpet, and there are TVs in the back of the seats.

Yeah. A lot of money.

I put my black leather handbag, or my fun bag, on the shelf above me and took out my iPhone and black headphones with silver skulls on the side. I slid them on and turned on some screamo. To verify, the song is called Bloodlines by Dethklok (an amazing song, if I may add) and sat back and listened to the blissful sounds of screaming. Well, its blissful to me.

I closed my eyes and steadied my breathing so that I could fall asleep. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled. Someone's watching me. I opened my eyes to find a pair of ruby ones staring back a few good rows up. The person's head whipped back around in the hopes of not getting noticed. Heh, well, you've just been noticed. But I hate it when others stare. Its so annoying.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the person.

"Hey," I said to them, "is there something wrong with my face?"

The girl looked at me. "No."

"Then why were you staring at me?"

She sighed. "Yeesh, its obvious that you don't have any friends."

"Excuse me? I have friends! Okay, maybe not a lot but I do."

"Likely story."

God, I wanted to punch this chick in the face. She's getting me pissed. I gripped the back of her chair and leaned over her, giving her my death look. She went pale.

"Listen, chick, you _don't _want to get me angry. In fact, as of now you're doing a really good job."

She looked at me for a moment before her eyes widened and she said, "Hey! Aren't you that one girl who's known as the Grim Reaper?"

I sweat dropped. Does this girl understand what I just said? But I nodded anyway.

"That's really cool! You're undefeated! But I'm going to change that." She smirked. I smirked back. I actually like this chick now.

"I'll hold you to that. What's your name?"

"Blaze Markaru. Yours?"

"I'm Sakura Saito."

Blaze has has glowing ruby red eye with red hair that extends to her neck. She has tan skin and she's skinny with around four or five scars on her wrist that is barely visible from a bandage. She is left handed. I can tell because she's scribbling something on a napkin. She's wearing a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves, black skinny jeans, and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts; one brown and the other grey holding her bey equipment; red and black half finger glove only on her left with bandages above the glove and a sliver bracelet on her right. She's also wearing a necklace with yin on it. And geez, she's tall.

Dammit. I'm only 4'11.

She studied me like a did with her, examining my punk, Gothic, and hoodlum appearance. I stood up straight and walked back over to my seat. I think I just made a new friend... That doesn't happen often. I only have two other friends and they're basically just like me. No joke. Even our appearances are alike. People say its creepy; I like to view it as saying to them, "You're stupid."

I'm not the nicest person in the world.

And I don't really want to be.

I looked out the window and put my music back in. I feel sick. I looked away. God, I hate heights. I looked back over to blaze, who was talking to this other guy with messy black hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. He's wearing a black shirt with a blue dragon, blue jeans, and black shoes. Who's _that _guy?

I sighed. I hate new places. I don't know anyone.

But I guess I'm fine with that.

I'm partially a ghost.

No one notices me.

And that's just the way I like it.

The guy looked at me. Dammit. I directed my attention to my iPod, playing Jewell on it. I won. As usual. I saw a pair of legs in front of me, as well as an outstretched hand. I looked up at the guy.

"Hey, Blaze told me about ya. I'm Thant."

"Sakura Saito."

I didn't shake his hand.

He frowned.

And he walked away.

How many more people am I gonna meet on this death ride? A few more? A dozen?

_Yippee_, I thought, _People._

Yeah, I'm not supper excited.

* * *

me: New chappie! I need more OCs! I'm making a new exception to my previous rule: People who have already posted an OC, you may post another one. Those who haven't, and are members, you can, too. DemonicChickWithaSword, you need to send me your OC. Then again, might as well make it two. Heh heh. I'll post the form:

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Personality:

Appearance:

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Formal:

Pajama:

Swimwear:

Crush (optional):

Pet (optional):

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Bey:

Bey Beast:

Special Move (maximum of six):

Room Design:

Classes (four core classes and three electives and Beyblade is already included):

-Regular Social Studies

-Advanced Social Studies

-Regular Language Arts

-Advanced Language Arts

-Regular Science

-Advanced Science

-Regular Math

-Advanced Math

-Choir

-Jazz Band (include instrument)

-Beginner/Intermediate Orchestra (include instrument)

-Advanced Orchestra (include instrument)

-Beginner/Intermediate Band (include instrument)

-Advanced Band (include instrument)

-Guitar 1

-Guitar 2

-Home Ec. 1

-Home Ec. 2

-Dance 1

-Intermediate Dance

-Art

-Creative Writing

-Acting

-Bey Mechanics

* * *

Alright, see ya next time!

HERE COMES DA SLAYA!


	3. Meeting Mikiko

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Sakura and my other OCs that will be showing up soon. None of the OCs that are showing up in this chapter are mine. ENJOY!**

**Sakura: Not that they would.**

**me: You're so mean! DX**

* * *

Alright... First hour on the plane. It actually wasn't so bad. I mean, _some_ people tried to talk to me, but then afterward, they kinda had to get emergency therapy. Heh heh heh...

My eyes are blood red. When they are stared into too long, its possible you might go insane... Which happens all the time. Well, when someone is stupid enough to look at them. Yeah, mostly happens to boys. But the reason you go insane- you see your worst fears, nightmares, and most horrid memories.

But I'm totally cool with that.

In fact, its totally awesome having totally creepy powers.

I looked up. Great. More starers. The starer is a guy. He has spiky hair that is the color of fresh peaches and stops about an inch below his ears. His eyes are magenta and gleam in the light. His skin is tanned. He is dressed in a orange tank top, green shorts, green wrist guards and a pair of neon green Converse One-Stars. He actually looks like someone I would hang with.

Despite the shoes that can earn the name of Highlighter.

But hey, at least they're Converse.

Converse are cool.

He was hanging out with a girl. She has black long straight hair which turns white at the ends, peach skin, and midnight black eyes. She's pretty slim. She wears a black tank top, black miniskirt and silver sandals. She also wears a white vest over it. Her bey gear is strapped on her thighs. Her bey is kept on her left thigh while the launcher on the right.

She looked like one of those Gothic Lolitas.

Just without the Lolita.

She looked at me like how her friend was staring at me- with interest. I looked away. They look too smart for insaneness. Besides, I've personally sent too many people to It's Happy Hour My Pretties asylum. Its the perfect place for insane people.

Funny, I lived three years of my life there.

Yep, visited 27 therapists before I was cured.

I'm not going to say anything about my "sickness".

The two walked over to me. I figured I might as well just say hi and get this over with. I hate being around too many people.

And I'm already feeling claustrophobic.

"Hey," said the chick, smirking.

I just focused on her interesting launcher, refusing to look her in the eye. But I grunted to her greeting. I looked at the boy. He smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. He frowned.

"Uh, my name is Mikiko Yamisaki and this is my friend Katsu Nikko. Who are you?"

I smirked. "I'm Sakura Saito. I'm also known as The Grim Reaper."

They both stared at me as if I was insane. I sighed. Of course only that Blaze chick would know who I am. I saw her in the stands at one of my tournaments long ago. We didn't actually know each other then, either.

Eh. Whatever.

"So," the girl, Mikiko, sat down in the seat next to me, "what's your bey like? Mines a Cross Nightmare. See?"

She held up her bey. I must admit, it was a gorgeous bey. A black eastern and western dragon is printed on the facebolt. The energy ring is a clear midnight black with a cross design and a black and white double crossed fusion wheel. One wheel is white that dips downward and the black one is tilted up. It had a dark glow around it, which made it even prettier.

I smiled as I looked at it.

I took out my bey.

"This is Reaper Hydra."

My bey, Hydra, has a black facebolt with five hydra heads printed in white. The energy ring is black with five hydra heads going in the left direction with four talons griping the fusion wheel, acting as a bit of a defense mechanism. The fusion wheel is black and looks like rippling darkness with streaks of blood red. The spin track is black, and unknown to other people, spiked wings are tucked in. The tip is blood red and is a silver metal tip. It can actually mode change to a whole flat/spike performance tip is an eternal wide defense tip that can give Hydra everlasting stamina.

Yep, plenty of reasons why I am undefeated.

Mikiko and Katsu stared at it.

"I haven't seen this model yet," said Katsu. "Say, where sis you get this?"

"I have a friend named Iron Ash, also undefeated, well, actually defeated only by me, who is a blacksmith. She made quite a bit of it, along with her own bey. I found black diamond and made the energy ring. I had the parts like the spin track, performance tip, and facebolt custom made. Its really special to me. I put a lot of work and money into making Hydra. I'm glad she turned out as perfect as possible. So, what's your bey?"

Katsu fished around in his bag and took out his bey, handing it to me so that I can inspect it. It was a beauty. It is an Earth Striker, with the fusion wheel a polished silver and the energy ring a clear crystal orange. I smiled. Yeah. Me. Actually smiling.

Its not what you think it is.

I'm smiling because of these two people. I think I can get along with these two.

I'm also smiling because I definitely know that this is going to be a difficult school year.

Mikiko and I talked for a bit about heavy metal, Jeff the Killer, criticizing Friday the 13th and how they need a better Jason, and not such Mary Sues as the damsels in distress. Yeah, we're definitely going to get along with each other just fine.

Katsu just sat where he was, listening to our seemingly pointless conversation. He eventually joined in the conversation when we started talking about how stupid Barnie is. I'm surprised he agreed with us. He doesn't look like the kind of person who would care.

We eventually got to a touchy subject.

Boys.

Crushes.

Stupid girl crap.

"I mean, he's good looking, but not exactly eye candy. Know what I mean?"

"Sure," I said, trying not to strangle the girl at the mention of my old crush.

"Who are we talking about?" asked a boy with green hair. I've seen this guy around the plane! I saw him while I was at the snack bar. His green hair was spiky, and he had turquoise eyes that I figured popular girls would swoon over. He had cross scars under his eyes, and I must say, they make him look cool. He had a punkish appearance, like he was a lion rebel.

I guess that's what he's going for.

I really don't care.

"We're talking about that boy named King," said Mikiko.

Katsu nodded.

"Eh, he's an idiot."

"Yup," I mumbled.

They eventually left, which I'm thankful for. I need a nap. I plugged myself into my music and closed my eyes, letting sleep engulf me.

* * *

WHOO! Alright, OC sign ups are still goin' on! Submit your OC! Two OCs an author!


	4. Pranking Horse For Brains

**Disclaimer: WHEW! I actually have free time now! Alrighty, DISCLAIMER!**

**Ryuga: Slayer does not own Metal Fight Beyblade in any way, shape, or form.**

**King: However, she does own her OCs.**

**Kyoya: But not any of your people's OCs.**

**me: I would like to thank all authors who are letting me use their OCs. I LOVE YOU ALL THE WAY I LOVE JEFF THE KILLER!**

**Ryuga: *sigh* Need I say it?**

**Kyoya: Yeah.**

**Ryuga: *irritated sigh* It's not a good thing...**

**Shadow: OI! Dragon Breath, that's my thing! *whacks Ryuga repeatedly with a lamp***

**me: *attempts to push Shadow out of the Disclaimer* Not now, Shadow. This isn't the time. *smiles unsure* Well, on with the story! C'mon, Muffasa!**

**Kyoya: OI!**

**me: HELP ME!**

* * *

I'm chewing on a chocolate chip cookie. Mmm... I love chocolate...

I looked over to Mikiko, who was currently bullying a little blond kid and his friend. Haven't I seen that blonde boy around.

"Shut it, little boy!" screamed Mikiko, sounding tortured.

"I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!"

"Yeah, he isn't!" said a little girl with long curly dirty blonde hair with bangs to the left side, covering her left eye. She has kind chocolate brown eyes. He's like one inch shorter than Yu. She's wearing a black and white sweatshirt with a black tutu and black stockings with a little black Lolita hair band.

"Keep out of this, Kimiko!"

"Not a chance! Yu has every right to whine about not having any ice cream!"

"All I did was ask him to stop!"

I growled as I turned my music up. I sighed. They're actually screaming now. I took off my headphones.

"SHUT THE HELL UP OR THE THREE OF YOUR BLOOD WILL BE THE NEW PAINT ON MY WALLS!"

Dead silence.

Well, that's more like it.

Everyone stared at me. I gave them my murder glare. I went back to my music, turning it on all the way up. People tried to talk to me, realizing that I'm not listening. The little girl, Kimiko, came up to me and started poking me. I looked at the Lolita with a hint of annoyance on my face.

"What?" I slid my headphones off.

"Say, why do you curse?"

"Why the hell are you concerned?"

"Because I wanna know."

"... I'm not gonna talk about it, if that's what you want."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like thinking about it."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE IT INCLUDES MY F****** FATHER! NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE DAMMIT!"

Kimiko's eyes began to tear, and her face scrunched up with the effort of not crying. I looked at her with annoyance.

"Dammit, chick, no reason to cry about it. How old are you? Two? Real imma-"

"MEANIE!"

Kimiko whacked me with a stuffed bunny and ran off to Yu, who immediately tried to comfort her while giving me a murderous look. I shrugged. Blaze, Katsu, and Mikiko walked over to me.

"Lovely," I said, "the entire group's here."

"You didn't have to yell at her," said Blaze.

"Yeah. You really didn't have to be that mean," added Mikiko.

I grunted.

"Do you act like this to everyone?" asked Katsu.

"Yup."

"You need a new attitude. How about we prank someone?"

"OOH! Let's do Gingka Hagane!" squealed Mikiko.

"Alright," I said.

"This is gonna be good," said Mikiko with a devilish face. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll fix my attitude, but if you let me do the real pranking."

"I wanna do it too."

"Fine. I'll change only if you let me do the pranking with you."

"Can I do it too? I have a great idea," said Blaze.

We all looked at her expectantly. She pulled out a belt. Oh. My. God. This chick is awesome.

I smirked as she smiled evilly. Mikiko got the message, and is now giggling wildly at the thought of what we're about to do. The boy with red hair I've seen around before stood up. Apparently, that guy is Gingka. We followed him to where he's going and pulled out the belt. He sat down in a chair next to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a geeky tuxedo outfit. His glasses are huge. And I'm serious.

"Hey, Yuki," said Gingka.

"Hello, Mr. Gingka," said the boy named Yuki.

Uh-oh. Formal talk plus geeky outfit equals NERD. Then again, I like nerds. When I'm too lazy to do my homework, I go to a geek's place and have them do my homework for me. It usually includes threats and promising I'd kiss them. Of course, they never shook on the deal, so I book it out of there.

People can get me to do what they want if they make a deal with me. Their end of the bargain must benefit me and appeal to the three sides of my nature. One will remain secret, but it must at least appeal to my pure evil side or my perverted side.

A lot of people worry about the perverted.

Eh.

The three of us crawled under the chair Gingka was sitting in and strapped the strip of leather around his ankles, leaving barely any room to move in. We giggled evilly and watched the scene play out. A girl with maroon hair and turquoise eyes walked up to the boys.

"Hey, Gingka."

"Oh. H-Hey, Madoka."

I swear, I saw a light tinge of pink cross the boy's cheeks. I saw another girl a few rows up turned tomato red at this act. WHEW! Someone's got a crush. Remind me to ruin that later.

"Gingka, do you know where the pet cages are? Sierra's friend needs to know."

"Um... Down the hall. Why?"

"Reasons." The girl smiled and left, talking to another girl. I'm guessing she's Sierra.

"Wait! Madoka!"

Gingka stood up. This is what we've been waiting for! Gingka tried to take a step, then tripped over himself, falling flat on his face. Everyone in the room laughed so hard I think their asses could fall off. Gingka turned pink.

Mikiko, Blaze and I stared cracking up without thinking.

Gingka whipped around and turned an angry embarrassed red. He took off the belt and stood up, walking over to the snack table and picked up a fish. I stopped laughing. Oh shit.

I grabbed Blaze and Mikiko by the collars and booked it out of there. We are about to get murdered by a red-headed, squeaky-voiced teenager with hormones... Did I go to far? O.O

Blaze shrieked.

"FISH INCOMING! KYAAAAA!"

We barely managed to dodge a flying fish... Wow. They really DO fly. Well, only when propelled through the air by an angry teenager. The boy had finally caught up before I turned around with a freaking HOTDOG in my hand. Oops... I was going for the knife. Dammit.

But then, the strangest thing happened. Gingka squealed in fright and turned, running away like a scared piggy. The three of our chests heaved. I looked at Blaze and Mikiko, smirking.

"Let's do that again. But later."

I looked up. That girl Kimiko was giggling quietly with her friend Yu. When she saw me grinning with amusement, she frowned and looked away. I shrugged it off.

"Yeah. Let's definitely do that again soon," said Blaze, smiling widely with Mikiko.


	5. We're Here!

**Disclaimer: WHOO! This is when they get off the plane... I think... I DON'T KNOW! *sulks in Emo Corner Chair of Doomness***

**Ryuga: ... Man up woman! T_T**

**me: But... Imma not a guy O.o**

**Sakura: You need glasses.**

**Ryuga: NO I DON'T! COME HERE! *bumps into wall* Dammit... What is this? *touches wall***

**Mikiko: ... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE!**

**Ryuga: *smirk* Gotcha! FALCON PUNCH!**

**Mikiko: OOF! XoX**

**Sakura: K.O.!**

**Ryuga: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**me: AAAAHHHH!*screams in absolute horror*  
**

* * *

30 minutes until we get off the plane, and thank God. The girls and I had fun talking and pranking Horse For Brains and just talking about boys. Yes. _Boys_. Mikiko pointed out this REALLY hot guy. Honestly, much cuter than King ever was. Mikiko shares my opinions on boys. She also thinks that they're a waist of time and just plain clueless about our feelings.

Blaze's perspective is different.

She likes this boy named Nile who is apparently from Egypt. Egypt is cool. I like their art. But this Nile character is sweet, caring, and powerful. Well, in her perspective.

Now, what I said before. The REALLY hot guy is Ryuga Kishatu. He has white hair with a red blaze on the left side. He has sharp eyebrows and piercing scary gold eyes. He's tan, and wearing black jeans, brown boots, and a red T-shirt with a golden western dragon on it. He's also got this golden dragon gauntlet on his left arm, and a golden dragon headpiece.

Yeah, totally hot.

The perfect eye candy.

WHAT AM I THINKING?! I am Sakura Saito, the chick who doesn't feel love. I sighed. Mikiko is talking about Ryuga. Its kinda hard not to be thinking about the fact that he's delicious eye candy when she keeps rambling about him. And does Katsu have this jealous look on his face?

I have an idea...

"And omigosh! And he has abs! XD" said Mikiko. Katsu got a sour look.

"Jealous, Katsu?" I asked, toying with his feelings, which I enjoy doing to everyone.

Katsu smirked, saying, "You wish."

I scoffed. Mikiko was making barfing noises.

"Me and Katsu? That will never happen. We're complete opposites!"

"That's what you think. Opposites attract."

"Sakura, stop teasing," said Blaze, "we get off the plane in ten minutes. Hurry and pack."

I sighed. I turned off the screamo song I'm listening to. Its called Reprobate Romance by Black Listed Me. Its an amazing song. I stuffed my iPod into my back pocket and slid off my headphones so that they sat on the back of my neck. I stood up and neatly put my drawing things into my fun bag. I looked at how everything was organized, and rearranged everything.

I'm OCD.

Yeah. I have an organizational disorder.

Comes in handy, though.

But sometimes its the reason why I'm late to some events.

Once me and everyone else were packed up and ready to get off the plane, we decided to do the most fun game of all time, and sometimes the most embarrassing.

**_TRUTH OR_**_ **DARE!**_

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN!

Okay, trying to be a normal teenager, not working.

Dammit.

So, this is how the game started off:

I was the first to do the daring, much to everyone's reluctance. Everyone saw me, Mikiko, and Blaze prank Horse For Brains, so when I smiled evilly, everyone was so pale they looked like ghosts.

Honestly, I can't blame 'em.

"Okay... Mikiko, Truth or Dare?"

"Um... Truth."

She said it as if it was a question. Heh heh heh... I smell fear...

"Alright... What are your dreams about Ryuga?"

"I-um-I-um... I shouldn't say..."

I raised my eyebrow. "Is it even school appropriate? Just out of pure interest."

Mikiko's cheeks looked like tomatoes. Funny, I wouldn't think that someone's face, let alone hers, turn that red. Its actually quite hilarious if you look at it the sick, twisted way I do. Its really hard for some people to accomplish this. Can't blame them.

"N-No..."

We all burst into laughter. Alright, next in the circle to my left, its now Kimiko's turn. She's nervous to be sitting next to me. Especially since my little outburst that was directly in her face two hours ago.

Who am I kidding, that outburst was not little!

"Umm... Yu! Truth or Dare?"

"Oh yeah! Dare! Gimme a dare!"

"Alrighty! I dare you to... GIVE YO-YO A WET WILLIE! AND DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU SUCCEED!"

"OH YEAH!"

"I DON'T LIKE THIS DARE FOR A NUMBER OF REASONS!" screamed Kyoya as Yu chased him around our little part of the plane, holding out a VERY wet pointer finger aimed for Kyoya's ear hole.

Our asses practically fell off from how much we were laughing. I high-fived Kimiko, her squealing in delight. Then she started frantically wiping her hand on Blaze's shoulder. Probably because she and I made physical contact, but she doesn't have to stick her tongue out in disgust while she does this.

I'd like to insert something here, but I shouldn't.

We were halfway through the circle of torture when it was Kyoya's turn. He looked at me with an evil smile on his face.

Shit.

I know what's coming.

"Sakura," he purred.

I looked at him with a challenging look, refusing to show fear.

'Cause honestly, my bladder is about to explode.

"Hm?"

"Truth or Dare?"

I'm not a whimp, so of course I choose THE worst answer possible.

"Dare," I said in my bravest, daring voice, with a hint of growl.

Kyoya's smile was even wider, showing off his sharp, white fangs.

"I dare you to... Make out with King! I know he's your old crush!"

"HOW IN HELL DID YOU- **MIKIKO!**"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm going to hurt you," I mumbled as I stood up. I walked through the curtains that lead to the next room, seeing my old crush playing poker against Ryuga, Nile, that one guy named Chris, and this other guy named Damian. Looks like a cool group.

The exact reason why today shall be the fall of my pride and dignity. Its in front of Ryuga, too.

That makes it 100% worst.

I sighed in annoyance. I know that everyone else is trying to be sneaky, poking their heads through the curtains to see how this is gonna go.

That Kyoya guy.

He's a bastard...

I took a deep breath, and started my Walk of Doomness. I walked up behind King, grabbed the back of his chair, spun him around, and smashed my lips against his.

I'm not going to go into detail...

But when I was finished, a smiled on the inside because that Ryuga guy's mouth was practically on the floor. I'm going to do the first thing I've ever done as a teenager...

Lol

I walked past the group to sit in my previous seat, but not without socking Kyoya as hard as possible in the gut. While he wheezed and coughed, I only smirked to myself. Kyoya is now coming over to me to yell in my face. I took out my iPod and headphones, slipped them on, and turned on one of my favorite screamo songs, turning the volume up all the way. Just to clear a few things up, its called Waking the Demon by Bullet For My Valentine, the most amazing song in the world.

While Kitty Kat (my nickname for Kyoya) screamed at me, I closed my eyes and listened to my own screamo. Oh, God, I can't wait to get to my dorm room.

**After We Got Off The Plane...**

We're walking down a hallway. Its richly furnished, with velvet carpet and furniture, there's golden bordering too.

Yeah, this guy's rich...

The lady walking us to our dorms finally gave us our keys. Mines a black and silver skull. Well, no duh I would get such a thing. I sighed as I entered my room, finally free of people. I looked around the dark room before flipping on a light, which was red. Whoo...

There's a simple black and red plaid bed with black pillows. The walls are red with black swirled clouds. Cool. The carpet is black shag, along with a red bean bag and black desk with an Apple laptop. There's a Samsung smart TV hung on the wall, as well as an Xbox Live console with a Kinect, and a black bookshelf cluttered with horror movies, books, and rated M video games. One wall is lined with all sorts of musical instruments with a short black book case stuffed with sheet music. There's also a large boombox on my nightstand. You can guess what color it is.

I walked next to the wall, inspecting the quality of each individual instrument. I finally came upon a flute. Now I know that I may be the moody dark girl, but I love the flute.

I picked it up and played a few clear and distinct notes. Wow. Its already tuned. I played a circus march, Entrance of the Gladiators (Thunder and Blazes), testing the buttons.

Wow. Good quality.

Its night time now. I changed into long red fuzzy pants and a black tank top, and climbed into bed. Tomorrow's gonna be a lot of fun.

* * *

ALRIGHT! Took forever!


End file.
